


HELENA

by Arachne_Weaver



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Amnesia, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Demon Summoning, Drama, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gore, Horror, Human!OC, M/M, Mind Games, Mystery, Paranoia, Slow Burn, Torture, Violence, but definitely can do sexual stuff so long they have a deep relationship with, or in this case someone he is obsessed with
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachne_Weaver/pseuds/Arachne_Weaver
Summary: "Please. Please. Please. Please! Help me! You can’t- you can’t let them get me please! Please don’t let them take me away!“ . Holding tight on his leg as she begged with those pretty eyes – and wasn’t that strange? This little mortal before him was alive - still mortal. Not a saint on her way to heaven – so why was she dressed in one and why were a bunch of archangels dragging her up there?  So why was she dressed like one? Why had He had his minions drag a still living girl from her life on earth out of nowhere? This girl... This girl He had desperately wanted was no innocent, nor was she a saint to be when she died. He of all beings should have known that so- why?Interesting, interesting, oh so interesting.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Lilith/Lucifer (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	HELENA

# Helena

Lucifer of the Morningstar, he was called. He was God’s most favored. The most favored of them all, with his wit and elegance, and six wings uncurled. A seraphim he was, the highest of them all. Living up in the Heavens above, watching by He's side as He created everything - up to the last creations he ever created. The first of Man, created from his image, molded from dirt, mud and stones. Lucifer adored everything He created. He especially adored whenever the sun rose, lightening up the sky in wonder shades of gold and red, before settling into blue. Giving light to the world once more. Lucifer loved Him, his Creator and Father. However the first doubts came upon the creation of - of _them_

Created from his image... Adam, the first man, was nothing but an _ignorant fool_, content to live his days to the fullest in the Garden. Adam was stupid, why was He so interested? Eve, on the other hand, was more complex than her simple spouse. It wasn't very obvious, as she often followed wherever Adam went, being an obedient child and wife she was. But he could see it, the curiosity that gnaws inside her. How she often questioned everything, while Adam didn't. He could see her very clearly that she was more than what Adam wanted, just as he could clearly see _them_. They were poison. They were parasites. _They would destroy everything He created_. Lucifer could clearly _see_. **_Why can't he?_**. But the Creator was not bothered, and despite his great concern for He turning a blind eye to the mortals, he stayed silent. Quiet and still as he and his brethen watched their Creator watch his precious mortals with so much love and adoration that it _hurt>_. However for the love and loyalty he bears for Him, he will say nothing against the mortals _that clearly did not belong to God's world_ and continued to serve Him with the obedience of a faithful son. When He had given Lucifer the task to test the human’s faith to Him, he obeyed without any question. It was easy – transforming himself to a serpent, wrapping himself to the Forbidden Tree, and then tempting the ever so curious Eve with the Forbidden Fruit that they were explicitly forbidden to eat.__

_ _  
_ _

_ _ _“Come, take a bite. If you wish to know what the Creator knows – **come and take a bite.**”_ _ _

_ _

_ _Lucifer did not like them for all He adored them. They were loathsome creatures who turned their back on their creator. They who hid themselves in shame for their state of nudity, and the betrayal of His faith and trust in them, was forgiven. It irked him that such impudent creatures would slight Him and yet be forgiven so easily. Lucifer stood and watched by His side, and watched how He was pained to banish the two mortals from the Garden. It hurts. Lucifer hurts, knowing He had loved them more than He ever did with him and his siblings. But he stood by and watched, and obeyed like the filial son he was. _ _

_ _  
_ _

__He would bear everything for Him, and serve Him for eternity - until He had ordered them to serve Adam and Eve, and their children till the end of time – which was for eternity. Outrage he was by the notion of his brethren serving the disobedient mortals, gifted and cursed by the very fruit they were forbidden to taste. He and his siblings were made from light and stars – and they were to be force to serve creatures made from dirt? Where was their Father who loved them so much and treated all of them equally – who had loved Lucifer so much? Where was the Father he loved and sworn to serve? Nope. He was no more. He was gone. Replaced by a blind fool that was obsessed with weak, dirty mortals.  
And so Lucifer rebelled, joined with his brothers and sisters who saw sense. it felt wrong to fight Him, and they grieved as much as they hate. So they fought and they killed and they stained– only to lose. And banished to the fiery pits beneath the earth.  
“Lucifer, for your sin, I sentence you to be banished from Heaven with your traitorous brothers and sisters – never to return again and forever damned to be in Hell. Rule as you see fit, punish the sinners that will soon come – and suffer with your people for eternity.”  
His wings, beautiful and majestic white, blackened and shriveled. He Fell, alongside with his siblings down to Hell. Defeated and wounded, he stood up, and lets the fire of eternal damnation burn his (beautiful, beloved, treasured) wings to ashes. No more, he thought, no more but hatred for Him and his creations. And so he and his siblings stood up, turning their backs on their Father just as He has done to them, and rebuilds Hell into a home. A prison they could be comfortable with.  
Time passed, and Hell would be overpopulated. It seems that mankind gave birth to more sinners than saints, and Hell became overpopulated with them. Lucifer still loathes those damned dirt creatures. Pathetic and weaklings. However, their rebirth did somewhat ease the stench of wrongwrongwrong on them to the point it became bearable, and unnoticeable. Hell was no heaven – and somehow, he did not mind it. It was a home, one he ruled with beautiful Lilith by his side (the actual first woman that was created. She and Adam were created by the Creator at the very same time, therefore, was equal to Adam in intelligence and will. Lilith want to be seen equal as Adam whom scoffed at her. God then banished Lilith from His garden for being willful and disobedient to Adam. For that, she cursed His name and Adam’s, and left. It was only after the start of the rebellion did he realize what had happened – she died. Or rather, became dust. He didn’t know what possessed him to do it but he was ever so thankful he did it – he lifted his hand and gave her breath of life. It was night, full of darkness and shadows. She was born from them as the first demon. He was weakened from giving her life – playing a role to his defeat. But he never regretted it, and courted her affections and respect. She fell for him and he did to her, and so they wed. Became husband and wife – equal rulers of Hell). From their union, was little, sweet Charlotte. All fair-haired, abyss-eyes, and red cheeked cherubic girl! The first hellborn, and the Princess of Hell. He adored her, and he made sure he was there for every moment. Her first words, her first step, her first laugh, her first dance and song, and her first kill! All of them wonderful and magnificent. Though she had a touch of naivety (one that was no doubt born from his and Lilith’s overprotective clutches on her), she was the very definition of ‘wolf in sheep’s clothing’. Amusing to see lower demons mocking her naivety and mistaking it for weakness- ah, her first massacre was absolutely beautiful.  
Lucifer knows very well that his daughter did take her duty as the Princess of Hell rather seriously despite all her dalliances and pastimes playing the sweet lamb – and he knows how much it infuriates her that their people were to be slaughtered – to dust – every year just to keep the population under control. By angels. Because they didn’t want to make space in hell to fit all the sinners in. Lucifer was well aware of everything she felt – he was the ruler of hell. How it enrages him that every end of the year those damned doves would come down and do their ‘job’. Humiliating, infuriating, and fucking full of bullshit. Lucifer knew that He hated to see his lovely creations being ugly monsters, something He did not intend them to be, and so deemed them irredeemable and disgusting just as he thought of mortals as pathetic weaklings. To see them in huge masses? In hell? Perhaps He was afraid of another rebellion or the power Lucifer could wield with the great number of sinners and demons alike. Lucifer wasn’t sure – but he knows that the yearly extermination was nothing but a power ploy. There was nothing he would love more than to take his wrath on those pesky doves – only Lucifer cannot exactly bring harm to them. Not with the oath he took all those years ago. It was a secret only known to his wife and daughter, and his siblings who Fell with him. They were all too powerless to stop those doves – and even if they could, how would they solve their overpopulation problem? He could not leave Hell, nor expand hellands. He was trapped in Hell. It has been so long that he almost forgot that it was a prison, one that slaughtered the prisoners whenever the cell got too crowded.  
He was banished in this realm, trapped with his family, and his people. It was punishment, He said. And at the same time, it was a damn task. Suffer with your people, Lucifer. He said. Punish them. As if! He was done following orders like a blind mutt. And as if he’d give Him control over his domain. Hell was his and his alone. Those who enter it will feel pleasure or suffer from his will, not His. And so even if Lucifer cannot stop the yearly exterminations, begrudgingly let his former brethren (smug, self-pretentious, self-righteous, pieces of shit…) enter his realm in peace and let them kill his people. In exchange for that, he changed Hell to be more accommodating to its inhabitants. Extremely less eternal punishment and more comfortable and habitable. Hell resembles life on Earth, with no restrictions, laws to govern them, and a God they have to listen to. Lucifer made Hell a home for him, and his.  
His hatred for the AllFather and everything that was His only grew as centuries passed. His disgust for humans never changed. His regrets of never killing them off before he got banished sometimes haunt him – oh, how he wishes he should have torn Adam apart, and Eve burned alive. Their sons flayed and hanged. Their descendants, stupid, ignorant animals… all a pile of rotting carcasses. He should have killed them – should have slaughtered them all-  
Lilith was an exception - his lovely wife. Once a mortal banished and killed for possessing intelligence and being too willful for her supposed spouse to control, now the queen of all demons and sinners that resided in hell. Darkness and shadow at her beck-and-call. She was beauty and elegance, whispering sweet poisons and having a penchant of breaking her toys mind. She was pleased that some of Adam and Eve’s children rebelled against the notion of ‘women being lesser than men’. The only woman who was less than a man was Eve – and that was because she was created from Adam’s rib. He despised the mortals that He had so much adored, and the only ones exempted from his hatred was his wife, and becoming a Sinner, becoming one of his own.  
But perhaps he could make an exception for this little ant.  
“Please, please, please, please help me! You can’t- you can’t let them get me please! Please don’t let them take me away!“ she babbled, sobbing and wailing. Holding tight on his leg as she begged with those pretty eyes – and wasn’t that strange? This little mortal before him was alive – still mortal. Not a saint on her way to heaven – so why was she dressed in one and why were a bunch of archangels dragging her up there? Interesting, interesting, oh so interesting. Lilith would be delightful of this mystery. The girl was tiny, dressed in that glowing heavenly garb usually reserved for saints whom was almost the epitome of good and perfection – except she was not. Her skin was bruised and broken, from the forceful hold. She was bleeding from her wounds that she got from that fall – all the way from Limbo to the end of the ninth circle. She should have died and yet this garb that seemed to almost swallow her whole did nothing but absorb her blood and heal, heal and heal. She was nothing special, from what he could despite the rather pretty features she possessed. When He was involved, nothing ever seemed simple. She was not dead, she was alive. He wanted her despite it was not her time. And those pretty eyes - ! Eyes are the windows of the soul. He ignored her begging, covered in blood, sweat and tears, and chortled in amusement. This girl was to be a sinner! Not saint! Sure, she was no murderer. She did not succumb to alcohol, drugs nor sex. She also did not murder anyone – yet. This girl was a liar. A manipulator. A schemer. So very selfish, paranoid and attached to her life-! She would have no problems with killing. So why did He want her? What did He want from this little waif? He was so desperate to have her that He had his minions take her from life and even brainwash her. She would have remembered nothing and be their perfect, vegetative, little doll if she didn’t resist and he didn’t interfere. He normally resorted this method for the last – so why? What was He planning-?  
Why on He give a damn about a unclaimed soul?  
He froze, his nose twitching. The girl blinked at him, terror and desperation rolling from her in waves – she truly feared being caught by the angels and everything she knew would be wipe out. She feared Him so much she resorted to begging for help to him, the Devil. Satan. Destroyer, Liar, and King of All Evil. The being whom resorted to treachery and betrayal to his Creator because of disgust he had felt for her kind. He grabbed the girl by the collar, whom froze immediately in terror. Good girl, he can’t help but think. He leans closer to her, burying his face to her neck while she froze like a rabbit. He inhales in her scent – and wow.  
Never had he met a mortal, saint or sinner to be, to have this scent. She did not stink of wrongwrongwrong- she has the scent of his, and his siblings. His brothers and sisters, before he and his were exiled from above and when those from above still adored him. She smelled like – like – like…  
He drops her, gently. She stank of fear and wariness, but desperate, she took his offering hands. He says nothing and gently undressed her – revealing mortal skin with mortal wounds that healed. On. They’re. Own. She was not stunned – but she was confused. It seemed those pesky doves did erase most of her memory- memories that could give him an answer.  
“A- are you…” the little ant stuttered rather adorably, fearful and wary of him. Ah, she was just as smart as his dear Lilith! “Are you… going to help me, Lord… Lord Satan?” he laughed, sharp, gleaming white teeth snapping together making her flinch. He gave her a big grin “Don’t worry, little ant. You will be safe, this I promise.”  
He holds her in his arm, teleporting to his home. They were greeted by a surprised, but intrigued Lilith, and a confused but very curious Charlie. He notes that she did not seem bothered at her state of nudity and seems to take Charlie bouncy, cheerfulness in ease. His wife gives warm greetings to the little ant, and had ushered their daughter to bathe her and give her clothes. Charlie, adorable munchkin she was, nodded and started dragging the little mortal out of the door, leaving he and his wife alone together.  
“Husband?” she inquired, one eyebrow elegantly raised.  
He grinned at her “Wife, I have so much to tell” and then he tells her a story. One that makes her eyes wide open in surprise and soon fills her with glee. Rubbing her hands together, a smirk playing on her lips “why this is good news, husband! And such a good mystery!”  
“Is it fine with you then, if I keep her under my protection?”  
“Your protection?” Lilith kissed his cheek “Oh darling, she will be underour protection. She will be wonderful!”  
“Her soul must be wonderful…” He snuggles to her, pouting in disappointment “It’s too bad it’s already claimed.”  
“claimed?” Lilith echoed, bewildered “What do you mean by claimed? Husband! Do something about it! I want her all for ourselves and if her soul is claimed by us-“  
He sighs “I know, I know…” He rubs his face “But the demon who has his eyes on her is not simple. Nor easy to cross with.”  
She raised an eyebrow.  
He gives her a look “It’s him.”  
Her eyes widened, her pretty mouth gaping at him in shock and realization. The doors opened and they both turned their attention to it- revealing their cheerful daughter, proud of her work. There stands the little ant, dressed in a black turtle neck that would have exposed her midriff if not for the white tank top she wore beneath it, with sleeves reaching to her elbows. Black, highwaisted pants. White, ankle boots. Black leather hand gloves. Her hair, long and silky black, was tied into a ponytail. Her mortal identity hidden by the kami kabuki mask she wore. She pulled it off her face, and the scent of humanity, mortality and earthly-living being poured into the room. She gave them an unsure smile.  
Lilith makes a quiet gasp behind him, and could he blame her? Now bathed in hell’s water and clothes that were of his wife’s making, everything about her seemed to glow as bright as the sun that contrasted against the clothes she wore. Like light, her soul, tainted and dark as it is, lit the room in their eyes, leaving none untouched and cold. It was beautiful, as if he were in earth again and watching the sun rise from the mountains – beautiful. And claimed. Her soul was practically screaming out claimedclaimedclaimedcLaiMeDcLAimEd-!  
“…um, hi?”  
He and his wife shared a look, before she proceeded to smile gently as she walked towards the little ant. Her hips swaying from side-to-side. Long claws brushed the mortal’s hair behind her ear as the other hand tilts her face upwards to meet Lilith’s eyes.  
The little ant gulps, his wife smiles “Little one, would you kindly tell us your name?”  
Charlie frowned, her eyes looking at the mortal in concern while said mortal’s face fell “I don’t- I don’t remember, I am so sorry-“ she stammered, tears threatening to leak down her cheeks “I can’t remember anything-“  
Lilith quickly grabs the mortal’s face with her two hands, shushing “Oh little one, do not despair. You will remember. Give yourself time, do not rush yourself and get hurt. Stay safe and stay hidden. You will be safe and so you will be fine. Now breathe.”  
The little mortal inhales.  
“You are to be Helena from now on,” Lilith says, her claws caressing the little ant’s cheeks (he will not admit that he was a little bit envious of his wife doting on the little ant when he hasn’t even been able to) “Our ward. Ours. Our little Hel to protect from that bastard watching us from above-“ one clawed hand reaches for the mask that fell limp in the little ant’s hand “wear this, this will hide you from everyone in hell, and from those above that would come seeking for you down here. You will never take it off, unless you are with us. Only us. Do you understand me, little Helena?”  
The little mortal gulps, eyes wide in awe at his wife (he puffs) and nods silently. She wears the kami kabuki mask on, and everything was silent and still. She was hidden and she will never be found – so long as she wears the mask.  
“That’s great and all, but Dad? Mom? Can I bring Hel with me as soon as this week’s over? I mean, She’ll be safe with me and with that mask on her face! She can help me and Vaggie around the hotel- oh!“ Charlie gasps and turns around to face Helena, sputtering and stammering “I mean- I mean if you want to? I don’t want to force you or anything!”  
Hel tilts her head to their daughter. Then with the softest voice, she said “I- It’s okay, Charlie. I want- I would want to help you…” The little ant turns to them again “If that- if that is okay? Lord Lucifer? Lady Lilith?”  
He grins widely “Why not?”  
Their daughter squeals, and then proceeds to pull Helena out of the room once again, presumably explaining everything about this realm. And to gossip and do girly things he doesn’t want to know about.  
He turns to his wife, grinning, who watched their daughter and their little ant’s back with such intensity.  
“You do know who has a claim on her, right?”  
She looks at him and pouted, before looking away and huffing “I am the queen of this realm! The first demon! He’s just merely an upstart sinner who once had been mortal. He can’t take her from us!”  
He raises an eyebrow.  
She glared “he’ll never have him! He and that bastard upstairs will never have her! She’s ours! I’ll make sure she stays hidden from their sights. For all eternity.” She mutters darkly.  
He shrugs and turns around “whatever you say dear, whatever you say.”  
He walks out of the room, and into the balcony. He looks up and sees the red skies and dark black clouds. The sky lit in sparks- raining blood instead of water and a pack of lightning that disintegrated any demon it came in contact with. The sky groaned and grumbled, the clouds darkened. The Creator and AllFather was furious. He closed his eyes, drowning everything out. He opened them again, glaring at the heavens with a grin full of hatred and loatheness.  
“You won’t have her.” He says, grinning “I’ll make sure of it.”__

****

_ _ _ ** ** __ ** ** _ _ _

****


End file.
